Saving Suta
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: A sequel to One piece to our world. Its been a week since Luffy and Zoro left our world. Zoros starting to like Deji a Little more. But something happened, Sutas been kidnapped by some idiot! What happens? LuffyxOC and ZoroxOC.
1. Kidnapped!

Suta was in her bed, one week after Luffy and Zoro had left their world. She was still weeping about Luffy leaving her. Deji came in. "Suta? Are you okay?"

"No...(sniff) I miss Luffy..." Suta hugged her pillow close to her. Deji sighed. you must really miss Luffy, huh? Suta didnt answer. "Well I DO have a present for you."

"A magical way to let me see Luffy again?" Deji was holding a wrapped gift. "Actually, yes." Suta's eyes shot out open and she quickly sat up. "WHAT IS IT?! LEMME SEE!!!" Suta reached out for the present. Deji gave her the gift. Here you go! Suta ripped the wrapping off, but only saw a house photo. Her eyes were filling in tears again. "Deji, you jerk! This isnt a way to help us see Luffy and Zoro again!!" Deji grabbed her he picture of the merry. "THAT isn't, but THIS is!! THIS is so we or they can come HERE and THAT is so WE or THEY can go THERE! Get it??" Suta got rid of her tears and hugged Deji tightly. "**_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I LOVE YOU DEJI!!!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING THE BEST SISTER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Deji smiled. "No problem!!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the One Piece world... 

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Zoro!!!!!!"

"Lemme guess...'Niku'?"

"Well, yeah that and...um...I MISS SUTA!!!!!"

"Pssh...Now we have an ero-sencho? An ero-cooks bad enough you know!"

"Just because I love her, doesn't mean i'm ero!!"

"Whatever..."

"OOH!!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIINEY!!!!!!!! OI ZORO!!! ITS THAT WEIRD VORTEX AGAIN!!!" Luffy yelled as he jumped in and grabbed Zoro too. "NANI?!"

* * *

"Okay, on the count of 3, we jump in!" Suta started. 

"One..."

"Two..."

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy came out of the picture and jumped on Suta and gave her a big hug. Suta hugged back.

"LUFFY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Deji ran up to Zoro and gave him a BIIIIG hug. Zoro tried to break away from the hug, but he blushed so much that his strength all drained away. "ZORO!!! I MISSED YOU!!!" Zoro turned pink. He somehow enjoyed the hug, but was too scared to see that.

"LUFFY-KUUUUN!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" Suta yelled out hugging Luffy so tight, who was hugging her back. "I MISSED YOU TOO SUTA!!!"

"Yeah, the whole week he was whining 'I miss Suta. I miss Suta.' HE WOULDNT SHUT UP!!! EVEN IF WE OFFERED MEAT!!!"

"You know, Suta was crying the whole week about missing Luffy."

"SO WHAT IF I WAS CRYING, DEJI!!!" Suta then turned to Luffy. "Can I wear your hat??" She blushed. "Sure!!" Luffy took off his hat and plopped it on Sutas head.

"Uhhh Deji, you can let go of me now!!" Zoro tried pushind Deji off. Deji then let go and started watching Luffy and Suta "annoy" each other.

"BLEHH!!!!!!" Luffys cheeks were being stretched out by Suta. "LEMME SEE IF YOURE RUBBER TOO!!!" He then took Sutas face and stretched out her cheeks. "BLEHH!!!!!!" They both laughed. Luffy then grabbed Sutas waist, turned her around, put her on his lap, and held her arms behind her in one hand, and started tickling her with another. Suta started cracking up. "Oh so youre ticklish, eh?" "S-STOPPIT LUFFY!!! I-I'M SUPER TICKLISH!!! HAHA!!!" "OK!!! I'LL JUST KEEP TICKLING YOU THEN!!!" "HAHA!!! STOPPIT!!!! STOPPIT PLEASE!!!!" Suta was struggling out of Luffys grasp, But Luffy hugged her from behind and lied back. Both were laughing so hard.

"Awwwwwwwww you two look so cute!!!!" Deji enjoyed the sight of the cute couple.

"Pssh...whatever..." Zoro didn't really care. Zoro then saw a cinderblock on a beam on the ceiling about to fall on Deji. (howd THAT get there??) Zoro ran to Deji as fast as he could. "LOOK OUT, OI!!" He grabbed Deji, and ended up face up on the floor with Deji's head to his chest. "Are you Okay??""Yeah, I'm alright..." Deji turned pink. "KISS!KISS!KISS!**KISS!KISS!KISS!_KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!!!!!!_**" Deji got off of Zoro and was about to leave. "I'm gonna get some fresh air. Anyone wanna come?" "Sure." Suta came with Deji outside.

"Yo Luffy."

"Na?"

"Why're you always with Suta?"

"We're friends!"

"She's your girlfriend."

"YEP!!! JUST LIKE YOURE MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"THATS NOT HOW I MEAN IT, BAKA!!! YOU LOVE SUTA!!!"

"Na?"

"Love is like...When you love someone, then theyre a special kind of friend to you."

"OHH! I GET IT NOW!!!"

"Finally..."

"I LOVE YOU, ZORO!!!" Luffy jumped off the bed and hugged Zoro. "I GIVE UP!!!"

"GUYS!!! GUYS!!! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SUTA!!!" Luffy quickly paid attention.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!! SOME GUY TIED HER UP AND PUT HER IN A BAG! HE RAN OFF BEFORE I COULD CATCH HIM!!!"

"THAT BASTARD!!!! IM GONNA KICK HIS--"

"WE DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS, BAKA!!!" Luffy ran outside as quickly as he could. "SUTAAA!!!! WE'RE GONNA SAVE YOU!!!!!!"


	2. Saved?

Suta was next found tied to a chair. The man who captured her was a 5'11 blonde, brown eyes, and a white shirt with a gray, unclosed vest and black pants. "Who are you and what do you want??" Suta asked. "My dear, I merely ask Your hand in marriage. You may call me Runo." Suta was scared stiff. Marriage? She didn't even love Runo!! "Well, well, youre so excited you cant even say a simple yes? no matter, we shall get married in a week." Runo took the hat still placed on Sutas head. "We dont need this garbage, now do we??" Suta thought of Luffy. She then hated Runo even more for separating them. "No, I will not marry you!! You kidnap me, tie me to a chair, steal my hat, and think THATS how to make a girl say yes?? Besides, I'm already in love!"

"Oh, are you??" Suta gulped. "I shall kill this man and make you mine!" Suta was scared already.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Luffy, give up, will ya?? Theres no sign of Suta anywhere."

"SHUT UP, ZORO!!! I'M GOING TO FIND SUTA IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!!"

"YO, LUFFY! This guy had muddy feet!" Deji called out.

"YOU FOUND TRACKS?! WHAT'RE YA WAITING FOR THEN?! LETS GO SAVE SUTA!!!"

"Lets just hope we find her." Deji said.

"Let's just hope nothing happens to her!!" Luffy added. Luffy followed the tracks all the way to the neighbors basement. He looked in the window, and Runo was there, along with...

"SUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Luffy crashed through the window.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!!! YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO CRASH THROUGH THE WINDOW _NOW!!!_" Deji followed, as did Zoro.

"LUFFY!!!" Suta shouted happily.

"SUTA!!! YOURE TIED TOO TIGHT!!! I CANT UNTIE YOU!!! WAIT, WHERES MY HAT?!" Luffy turned to see Runo with Luffys hat. "You mean THIS hat??" Runo RIPPED the hat in half. NOW he was in trouble. "**YOU RIPPED...MY..._HAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!_**" Luffy was the maddest of the mad now.

"ZORO..." Zoro turned his attention to his pissed captain. "...CUT SUTAS ROPES OFF... IM GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS IDIOT!"

Runo stood his ground. Luffy ran to Runo with a fist. "GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOO..." Fists were now everywhere. "GATTLING GUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" Runo was scared out of his wits. Devil fruits don't exist in this world, so what would Luffy use as an excuse to be made of rubber?

Runo was gone. Actually, he was seen climbing out the window. Runo was pulled back in the room, but with archery tools. He picked up an arrow, pulled back the rope, and let the arrow fly. He did the same with another arrow. And another. And another. and 15 others. He then picked up a gun and shot it towards Sutas chair. Once. Twice. Three times. Luffys eyes widened. **_"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**He started screaming at the top of his lungs. He then calmed down seeing that whatever Runo shot, it wasn't Suta. it was a stuffed walrus. (STUFFED WALRUS?!) Suta was outside with Zoro and Deji.

* * *

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." Suta caught her breath. 

"No problem." Deji said. "Just glad to know youre safe."

"You two are REALLY a cute couple!" Zoro turned bright pink. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!"

"OOH!!! YOURE BLUSHING!!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!!"

"Then I guess you wont blush any harder when I do THIS!!!" Suta pushed her sister into Zoro making them lip-lock. And Zoro DID become redder, as did Deji. Zoro wanted to break away from the kiss, but he actually enjoyed it. He broke away anyway. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!!" Suta put her hands together on the side of her face.

"IMMA KILL JOO, FOOL!!!"

* * *

Luffy was about to finish Runo off when suddenly, 2 people crashed through the window chasing each other. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" 

"TRY IF YOU CAN!!"

"I'LL SLICE YOU UP!"

"I AINT PIZZA, FOOL!!!"

"ONI..." Deji got out of the way. "...GIRI!!!" Zoro accidentally got Runo. Runo fell on the ground with blood leaking from his mouth. He tried getting up but couldn't.

"Oops..." Zoro walked away.

"SUTA!!!" (seriousley, HOW MANY TIMES did Luffy say "Suta"?? I'll give you a cookie if you count)

"LUFFY!!!" Suta and Luffy ran to each other and met with a hug. "AWW!!! THIS IS SO CUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!" Deji said out loud. "Awww this is so cuute..." Zoro mocked in a mimicking voice. Deji stuck her tongue at him. You had to admit, they WERE cute...

* * *

Back at home...

"...So we found a portal and jumped in!!"

"So the picture worked?"

"YEP!!"

"Why'd you jump in the FIRST time?"

"Cuz..." Luffy twiddled his fingers. "...It was shiny..." Suta started laughing. "I know, people can NEVER resist shiny things!!"

* * *

Okay, just a reminder, Suta being kidnapped wasn't the reason it was called 'Saving Suta'. Theres a different reason so WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3!! 


	3. SICK!

The quadrio went back to the house. Suta felt a little weaker. Her legs were shaking when she stood and she couldn't sit up straight. Her face was becoming a little red. "Oi, Suta, you alright?" "Yeah Luffy, I'm fine." She moaned a bit.

"So what's the plan for today??" Deji asked.

"Sleep." Zoro laughed when he said that but stopped when Suta walked to the bed, climbed on it and lay down on top. "Good idea..."

"Suta, you feeling alright?" Suta sat up. "Y-yeah...I'm fine." Luffy put his hand on Sutas head and quickly waved it around and yelled. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!!!"

"Luffy, lemme see." Zoro put his hand on Sutas forehead like it was nothing. He quickly pulled it off. "HOLY SHIT!!! YOURE BURNING UP, GIRL!!!"

"Sigh... guys, Im gonna go to the bathroom..." Suta walked out of the room, but she stopped 5 inches away from the door, fell on her knees, and fell unconscious.

"Suta?!"

"Nani?!"

"Na? What hap--OH MAN! SUTA!!!" Everyone saw what happened. They all ran out to see if she was okay. "SUTA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! SUTA?! SUTA?! SUTA!!!" Luffy picked up Suta and carried her to her bed. He had tears in his eyes. "S-Suta..." He heard Deji's footsteps. "She's not dead Luffy."

"H-how do YOU know?"

"Okay, first of all, put your ear on the right side of her chest." Luffy turned pink, but he did it anyway. He heard a certain rhythm. **_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_**

"Do you hear her heart beating?"

"Yeah."

"She's alive. You can also PLAINLY see that she's breathing heavily. No dead person can do that."

"Oh." Luffy put his arm under Suta and gave her a big hug. "Don't die..."


	4. We Have To Talk

Suta opened her eyes,only to find herself blushing, while Luffy was asleep, next to her, using her chest as a pillow. His left arm were wrapped around her waist, as his right hand was in between Sutas shoulder and her neck. Her shirt went a little over her belly button so his hand felt warm. Suta looked at Luffy. He was crying in his sleep. Tears were running down his face, He was breathing heavily, and he sniffled here and there. What really caught her attention was what he was SAYING in his sleep.

"_Suta...SNIFF...Suta, please...please don't die...I...SNIFF...I really...d-dont want you...to die...SNIFF...we'll get you a doctor... I...SNIFF...I l-love you...Suta..._" Suta was shocked. Those words were so touching...so much with feeling...so truthful...they made her cry as well...Suta put her arms around Luffy and hugged him tight, and closer to her. He opened his eyes. "Hm...?" He Looked up at Suta who had tears in her eyes. "Suta? Youre crying... what happened?"

"N-nothing Luffy...nothing..."

"Suta...please..." Luffy looked in her eyes. Her vision was blurring with tears. She let go of Luffy and turned away on the bed. She buried her face in her arms. "I DON'T WANT TO, LUFFY!" Luffy understood. But then it hit him. "Suta... you aren't feeling well... why are you yelling?" Suta stayed still. Her voice was breaking. "BECAUSE YOURE ANNOYING ME! NOW GO AWAY!" Suta cried harder. Luffy just sighed and walked out of the room.

Suta laid down flat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Luffy..." She calmed down and her eyes drooped.

Meanwhile outside of the bedroom...

"Deji, why was Suta crying?" He noticed that Deji was watching the two earlier. "Luffy...can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Remember last week when you two kissed and she started crying because she didn't want you to go?"

"Yeah..."

"She didn't want you to go because she loves you. In your sleep, you were crying. She woke up before you did. Do you know what you said?"

"No, not really." Luffy was scratching his head in confusion.

"You said that you didn't want her to die and that you love her. The way you said it made her so happy, but she didn't know you felt so strongly about her,so she started crying. "

Luffy gasped. "That really happened?" Luffy stared at Suta, then back at Deji. "In my dreams, she couldn't breathe. She was coughing blood while she was lying in my arms.She was literally fading away from me. In my dream, I was crying too. I guess I finally understand what love is."

"Does she know that?" Luffy thought for a minute. He glanced at Suta again. "I think so..."

**_LUFFYS POV_**

I guess after feeling how I do, I finally understand what love is. But after seeing her cry like this, after I made her that mad, how do I apologize? Sigh...This just gets harder and harder for me... But... I have to go through with this... either I do or I don't...thats how it is... The real question is...how DO I go through with this?

**_SUTAS POV_**

It's not because of Luffy that I cried... I'm just too scared to tell him how I feel... why? Why? WHY?! Sigh... but I cant help it... I wish this was over!! I wish it were easier!!

_**DEJIS POV**_

Okay, this is getting interesting... There is a couple in trouble!!! SUPA DEJI TO DA RESCUE!!! Oh wait, THIS IS REAL LIFE!!! I NEED TO BE SERIOUS!!!

**_ZOROS POV_**

Whats with all this sap? Crying, kissing, EWW! IM GONNA BARF HERE!!! SOMEBODY STOP!!!!

**_NOBODYS POV_**

Luffy finally decided to walk into Sutas room. "Suta, I have to talk to you..."


	5. Oh Luffy

"Suta, I have to talk to you" were his first words while entering the room. Suta was in bed, her whole body covered in blanket, and her head resting on her pillow. Luffy sat down beside her; no reaction. He laid the blanket over himself while lying down. "Suta? You alright?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, just fine..." Was her reply. She turned around, facing Luffy. They looked deeply into each others eyes.

Silence...

"Suta, I'm... sorry I made you cry... I was just concerned... and in my dream, you were dying, and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like killing myself. When I woke up seeing you cry, I was scared even more. I wanted to know what happened."

"It's okay, I understand..." Suta wrapped her arms around Luffy, burying her face in his chest. He softly laid his arms around her as well.

Meanwhile outside the room...

"Aww!! How cute!!" Deji smiled.

"'Aww, how cute...'" Zoro mimicked in a weird voice. Deji turned to him. "Why can't you appreciate how they feel?"

"BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY REACHED THE POINT WHERE I'M **ABOUT TO BARF!!**" Zoro yelled. "THEYRE IN LOVE! SUTAS SICK! LUFFYS MAKING HER FEEL BETTER! END OF STORY! BYE BYE! (seeya later!)" Zoro stormed away. Deji stuck her tongue at him while his back was turned, he turns his head, she turned her head with her tongue gone. He turned back around, and she glared hard at him.


End file.
